The Twilight Zone
by debruine89
Summary: Thank you for reading my book
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

The Twilight Zone

Chapter 1: New Girl  
Edward's POV  
Far away in the city of Los Angeles, California lived a teen, my name is Edward Cullen. I am tall, pale and handsome. With my golden eyes that I hide behind hazel contacts, I was the man to die for, so I believed. My current girlfriend is Bella Cullen, but I wasn't in love of her. Recently, in my English class and new girl has come in. Sarafina, was her name. She had long wavy blonde locks and blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean in Hawaii. She was my dream girl. Bella had no clue because she wasn't in this class with me. I would spend countless hours dreaming about Sarafina, I almost gave it away to Bella that I was in love with another girl. In the midst of our love making, I almost moaned out her name. There was one thing that Sarafina didn't know about me, and I fear if she found out, she wouldn't look at me the same way. What am I hiding? Well, I am a vampire. Now I don't feed on humans, I usually feed on animals. I'm not as strong as other vampires are who feed on human, but it is enough to keep me alive and well.

The bell has rung and I didn't even know it since I have been daydreaming of her. As I hurry out of the classroom to meet up with Bella as she gets mad at me for being late. I made it to the cafeteria before she did and as I sit down, my eyes lock with Sarafina and I can tell she blushes as she turns away. Who was this girl? What does she have over me that makes me question everything I am and have? "Hello?" I faintly here, "Hello?!" I hear much louder this time. "Hi babe, how was class?" I asked, taking my eyes away from Sarafina in hopes that Bella didn't see. "Boring and quite frankly, Mr. Peterson pissed me off. He gave me detention." she pouts as she plops into the chair. "Well, what did you this time?" I asked, Bella always has a way to piss off the teacher. "Oh, you know, the usual. He can't stand for anyone to argue with him." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sarafina walking up.

Sarafina's POV

As I slowly walk up to Edward's table, I am nervous as hell. I know he has spotted me with his beautiful eyes. I'm going to be confident and brave. I know he has a girlfriend and all and she looks pretty scary. I heard she is very territorial when it comes to him, but I wasn't about to let that stand in my way. I get to the table, "Hey, it's Edward right? May I sit down?" He gives me a warm smile. "Sure! The more the merrier!" Bella gives me a evil glare, but she doesn't say anything. I sit down quietly, not knowing exactly what to say. "So, how are you enjoying Beverly Hill's High?" Edward asked me. "I like it so far, haven't made any friends so-" "You have me!" Edward chimed in before I could finish my sentence. I smile as we hold our contact. "Edward, we need to go." Bella chimes in, obviously not amused at Edward. "Nah, I'm fine Bella, if you need to leave, go ahead. I'm going to stay behind." Edward told Bella. Bella scoots her chair back, not saying a word and storms off.

Edwards gaze turns back to me and I can't help but feel he wants more than just a friendship. I'm not the type of girl that steals boyfriend, but there is something about Edward that is pulling me in so deep. Maybe it's the way the light reflects in his eyes or the way his pearly white glisten when he smiles. He has something over me and I can't quite figure out what. I don't even notice Edward talking to me "..Mr. Angelo's class?" I hear the end of his question. "I'm sorry, what?" I blush, he must think I'm stupid or something. He chuckles and this is the first time I can see that he has dimples, "How are you liking Mr. Angelo's class?" Oh! that's what he asked. I haven't paid attention to his class much. "It's okay, it's not like the classes back home." Does he really want to talk about Mr. Angelo's class? I really want to ask him something, but I may be overstepping my boundaries just a tad much.

Bella's POV

I didn't really leave the cafeteria, I wanted to see what was so important that Edward had to stay behind. What is with this new girl, Sarafina? What was so special about her? I know Edward would never cheat, at least I don't think he would. I watch Edward and Sarafina laugh and chit chat away like there is no tomorrow. Nah, he wouldn't leave me...He'd be stupid if he did. Being a vampire, like Edward and I, he can't really stray away. Cause he would be lying to the poor girl. He wouldn't tell her, would he? These days, I have no idea, he has been kind of distant from me. "Hey, Rosalie.." I turn out to find her creeping up on me. "Darn you and your supersonic hearing" She laughs as she spots Edward with Sarafina. "What is Edward doing with the new kid?" Rosalie ponders as she holds her gaze at the two. "I don't know..you know Edward has the power that keeps me from hearing." Rosalie hugs me, "Don't worry girl, he wouldn't leave you, he'd be stupid too."

Yeah he would, but I still wasnt convinced otherwise. I shrugged as I walked off. If he wants to leave then so be it. I'm not going to stick around this dump. And I'm definitely not going to detention. I approach my locker to see a note sticking out of the little hole. I grabbed it with force to see what it said Break up with Edward or you will regret it.. What the hell? Is this a joke? It has to be from that new kid and I'm going to confront. I turn around and head back to the cafeteria where I last saw him.

What was this girl thinking putting such a note in my locker? Does she not know what I am capable of? I get to the cafeteria, nor Edward or Sarafina is no where to be found. Where could they have gone? Why would Edward leave with Sarafina? My suspicion of Edward leaving me is growing more and more as I search the school for him. I can feel my angry growing and the paper crumpling in my hand. Calm down, Bella. I have to tell myself, if not I will go beserk. I reach the pavillion at the back of the school, where I see Edward sitting. As I get closer, I see Sarafina. Exactly, who I wanted to find. "Edward!" I yell out. His head whips towards me and his once smile now turns into a frown as he stands up. He waits til I get closer to ask me, "What's wrong, babe?" "Get away from that girl! She's trying to steal you away." I hand him the crumpled note. He uncrumples it and reads it. "There is no way this is from her." He hands the note to Sarafina. "This isn't my handwritting." Sarafina exclaims, but I'm not sure if I believe her or not. "Well someone put this in my locker. I want to know who! I will go on a rampage if I don't find out who. "It was me..." we all hear behind us as we turn around to see who it is...

Alice's POV  
"Alice! I should have known it was you. Why would you write me this note?" Bella askes as she feels stupid for blaming it on Sarafina. I guess she is gonna have to apologizing to do. "Because I'm in love with you, Bella." She exclaims. Alice was one of the nicest people in school. She cared for everyone and helped any way she could. How could she possibly love one of the meanest girls in school? Alice had a short brunette pixie haircut, gorgeous brown eyes and a smile that could warm even those most hated hearts of the school. "I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you back in freshman year. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry I did it in such a shrewd way. I just didn't know how to tell you without you biting my head off." I look down as Bella is in shock. Edward clears his throat, "I'm sorry Sarafina and Alice, but can I please talk to Bella alone?" "Sure" Sarafina and I say in unison and walk about five feet to give them some privacy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.


	2. Chapter 2: The Break Up

The Twilight Zone

Chapter 2: The Break Up:

Edwards POV:

I put my hand in my pockets as I don't know what to say. This couldn't have come at perfect timing. I've been trying to find a way to break up with Bella. Even months before Sarafina even came into the picture. As I get lost in my own thoughts, I heard Bella, "Isn't it crazy, babe? Who know she would be in love with me.." I shift uneasily on my feet, "Bella, I think we should see other people. I'm just not in love with you anymore, I'm sorry. I think you should give it a go with Alice. She's really nice." I can see tears form in Bellas' eyes, but she shakes her head, she knows I'm right. "Okay I will. But I will alway have a place for you in my heart." Bellas says as she turns and walks toward to Alice.

I see Sarafina walk towards me. "What happened? Why does Bella look like she's been crying?" She asks. I clear my throat, "We broke up." I explained the details to Sarafina, "I'm just not in love with her anymore. I haven't been for a while and I think Alice will do Bella some good." I reach for her hand and surprisingly enough, she doesn't pull away but embraces it instead.

Alice's POV

I wonder if everything is okay as I watch Bella walk towards. "Are you alright?" I ask as she sits down on the ground right next to my feet. I sit next to her. "We broke up. And I know it's for the best but you know we've been together for so long and I saw it coming, but it doesn't make it any easier." She goes on to tell me how she will always have place for him in heart. I understand that completely. They have been together since freshman year and we are now juniors. I wrap my arms around her and give her a soft squeeze. "I really am sorry for the way I told you. I thought it was the only way. I didn't think you would give me the time of day. I really do love you and I can give you the world if you let me." She smiles at me through her tears. I stand up and pull her up by her hands and we walk to our next class, which so happens to be Chemistry.

Bella' POV

I can't believe Edward and I broke up and I'm about to give Alice a chance, if she were to ask. I never thought I would end up with a girl. Especially, Alice. How could someone like Alice be in love with me? I'm horrid and mean. I guess she sees something good in me. and if she does than who am I to stand in her way?

I sit down at my chemistry table which is as far away from Alice as the teacher could put it. I guess Mrs. Dominguez thought I would be a menice or something. I raise my hand, "Mrs. Dominguez, can I please sit next to Alice?" I ask and wait for her okay. She shakes her head and yes and I grab all of my belongings and move to the empty chair next to Alice.

Sarafina's POV

"I'm sorry you and Bella broke up." I told Edward as he walked me to my class. "It was a long time coming. I wasn't in love with her anymore. Her and I are two different people and it was about time we went our separate ways." He exclaims with such care. That's how I can tell he was a sweet guy. "Maybe we can hang out some time..you know maybe after school?" Woah he just broke up with Bella and I'm already asking to hang out. He's gonna say no I just know it. "Sure, maybe this Saturday we can go grab some pizza?" he says, carefully examining my face to see my reaction. "That would be great!" I say as we reach my classroom. He gives me a hug goodbye and walks toward his class.

Wow I have a date with one of the cutest guys I have ever seen in my life. Is it possible that he likes little ol' me? It couldn't be. I'm no one important. I'm definitely no Bella. But maybe that's what he liked about me. He needed a change of pace. Someone who is caring and sweet. Oh, now I'm not saying Bella isn't any of these things. I'm just saying maybe he wants someone whose more sweet and caring.

Bella's POV:

All of a sudden, I feel sick to my stomach. I haven't eaten anything all day. I raise my hand and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. I barely make it to the bathroom in time to throw up in the toilet. What in the world is wrong with me today? First, Alice tells me she's in love with me, second, Edward breaks up with me, and now I'm throwing up. Vampires aren't supposed to get sick, so why am I? I need to go to the dr and see whats up. I'm going to have to tell Alice first. I pull out my cell and text Alice, Hey, I've become sick and I need to go to the Dr. I won't be back today, but hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. I press send and wait a second to see if I get a response. Beep beep. I'll be right there, you're not going to the Dr. by yourself.

Wow, Alice would ditch the rest of the day just to be with me. She must really be in love with me, to mess up her perfect atendance record. I meet up with Alice at my locker, she grabs my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. I smile nausously, trying to keep whatever is coming up down. We walk out to her car, since I didn't bring mine cause I came with Edward. She drives me to the nearest Dr. and we wait in the waiting room.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.


End file.
